Fallout of Humanity
by HistoryNut387
Summary: Wall-E meets Fallout. Apocolypse meets Disney. Humanized in some areas, some characters will stay the same. Want to know a bit more, take a look.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, my first crossover. A little bit of a strange combo, but I'm not the first to do strange things. Anyway, this story will humanize many of the characters, and keep a lot as robots also. It will have Movie Qualities, game qualities, and my own stuff thrown in for good measure. So, now for Wall-E meets Fallout.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fallout of Humanity<strong>

War... war never changes. Since the dawn of human time, war has been a natural thing that every generation of man kind has had to experience. Ever since Cain and Abel, blood has been spilled for many reasons. Everything from survival, god, justice, revenge, and simple psychotic rage. Ever since it first started, humanity has always known war.

But there are time in history, when the process of war has a tendency to change things. Not only to worsen things. But sometimes for the better.

In the year of 2060, humanity was facing a crisis like none it had ever been through before. The vast resources of the planet Earth were becoming scarce. The leaders of the world knew this would one day become a problem, but none of them expected it to come so quickly. During the times when there was no need for war, people consumed. During the times when there was no need for rationing, people just seemed to want more. Those were the times when humanity was truly at risk. Not during war.

But out of all the things need to sustain the nations of the world, two were most fought over: power and food.

The once seemingly endless oil supply of the world was beginning to become more and more unobtainable. All around the world, oil wells were drying up at a faster rate than they could recreated. Because of the inability to produce enough power for all, food production started to fall behind as well. Famine was starting to rear it's ugly head in many of the third world countries throughout the world. The United Nations and Red Cross desperately tried to keep the situations under control, but even they were starting to become overwhelmed.

Tensions between countries were starting to become strained. Each side trying desperately to hold on to what remaining supplies they had left. But that would not sustain them for very long. The need for their people to consume was becoming a bigger problem than they could handle. Even in the Totalitarian ruled countries, their people were starting to feel the strain of dwindling resources. Countries could not self sustain themselves forever. They would need outside resources if they expected to live.

But they did not attempt to gain these resources through the means of diplomacy.

After so much time of just trying to sustain themselves, the countries of the world had no choice but to turn to war. In this process, the European Union jointly agreed on an invasion the middle eastern countries, the United States sealed its borders and began to grow hostile towards its neighbors. Along with them, China And Russia were starting to seek countries to add to there boundaries.

For five years, war plagued the planet yet again. In that short period of time, Europe was forced to withdraw from the middle east. The reason behind it was not only lack of funds, but simply because there was almost nothing left to fight over. The great oil wells of the deserts were almost completely bone dry. Also in this time, the United States, seeking to find more resources in it's neighbors, annexed many of the surrounding areas. Countries such as Canada, Mexico, and Cuba were not spared from the American's.

Yet it seemed that every time a country took a step forward to try and solve it's problems of the shortness in resources, it always ended up being two steps back. It only resulted in more supplies lost, and more dying. It was at this point that humanities will to go on was at it's highest chance to fail. The United Nations was at the end of it's rope, just trying to resolve all the never ending problems of the world. It seemed hopeless. That here was no solution. That humanity was destined to destroy itself.

… or so it seemed.

One day, inside of the chambers of the United Nations, while argument after argument kept going, two men approached. No one knew that they would change the fate of their kind forever.

When they walked into the giant chamber of the room full of arguments, everyone seemed to stop an take notice of them. They looked to fairly young men, maybe just recent graduates of college. But there was one look in there eyes that spoke volumes: Determination. What ever these men had planned, they didn't intend to leave until they got exactly what they wanted.

They spoke to the representative of the countries about a plan that the two of them had. A plan that might put an end to all of the senseless war over territory and resources. As you can well imagine, they were met with skepticism. How could two men design a system where resources could be handled for everyone? What they proposed was... well, something quite radical.

The idea that these two men had, was to create a sort of business. One that would be like none other. It wouldn't be a single thing, but rather a sort of merge between ideas. They proposed the idea of a super company, which one of them called "Buy n Large". The idea was to let this company have control of all the necessary resources of the world, and in return they would ensure that everyone in the world would get what they need, and so much more. The second man proposed a sort of attachment company, one that he called "Vault Tech". The idea behind this, was to ensure that everyone in the world could have proper protection in the case something should go wrong with anything in the new system they were suggesting.

Needless to say, no one wanted anything to do with their idea to begin with. They thought them mad. No one ever thought that the people of the world could ever live united under one authority. But these men argued otherwise. They told the leaders of the world that they had no other option, that they would soon have no choice but to unite. They argued that this way things would be a lot smoother, and it would ensure that the people of the world would survive.

After many weeks of arguments, and several incidents of near murder, a decision was made. With great reluctance, the leaders of the world allowed the construction of the mass company to begin.

At first, thing were slow and there seemed to be no change in how things happened. It appeared at first the company was just using up valuable resources that the countries could use. But than, things start to change. Food and fuel were starting become cheaper as time went on. And with this, people were again able to get what they needed when they needed. With this, people could now start to relax again.

After a couple of decades, it seemed that the problems of the world were almost all gone. There was no more need to fight over resources. The super company in control of the entire worlds resources, there was never a lack of anything in one area. He company had grown so large that it was able to create super crops. Never ending fields of food, animals that would grow four times as fast than a normal rate, and forms of power that were completely renewable and long lasting.

With this company in place, it seemed that the problems of the world were entirely over.

… or so it seemed.

Although the company was able to produce everything that anyone could want (and more), it had a major draw back to it: All of the waste that it produced.

Because of the strict standards of the company itself to ensure that everyone would be safe with their products, the company had to using many thing to protect items that people obtained from them. By the 2100, the earth was starting to resemble an overflowed waste management compound. The biggest problem was, they had almost no sense to recycle any of the wasted materials. When there is no war to burden people, they will continue to consume without a care in the world.

In the later months, the two men of that company realized that Earth was becoming to crowded to keep people safe for much long. They needed a way to get people safe, and clean up the giant mess they made in the process. The solution came in the form of giant escape ships.

The plan was simple: load as many people as possible on those ships, and then come back when the job was done. By the year 2105, the project was ready. The evacuation of Earth began. Hundreds of ships left, all carrying the residence of earth. The last ditch attempt at trying to fix their problem and save everyone.

Well... not all were aboard. Millions of works stayed behind, in a 'volunteer' mission yo help stabilize the Earth back to what it once was. Them as well as just an equal amount of robots to aid them. It was going to be long, grueling work. But if it fell through, the Earth could be back to what it once was, maybe even better.

But something went seriously wrong.

Centuries later, and the Earth has not changed at all. In fact, it has likely gotten worse in the long time span. From above, it looks completely desolate. No signs of life what so ever. The Earth, long known as the beacon of hope for life... was as dead as it's neighboring planets.

… or was it?

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, all it is is a prologue. Just to wet your appetites. Stick around, give some reviews, and I may write more.<strong>


	2. Work Space

**You know, I was really thinking about scrapping this. So, just remember, your imput on this matters to me.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Work Space<span>

Many things have occurred on the small planet of Earth. Everything from the mundane to extraordinary. Yet, there are many times in it's history when earth was the place of many horrid events. The Ice Age, The Empire of Persia, The Roman Empire, The Dark Ages, The Black Plague, The Great Crusades, The Great Depression, Two World Wars, and even The Cold War. All of these events had cataclysmic effects on the planet. But none of these could ever match the state of Earth today.

The planet (to put it lightly) looked like a complete disaster from above. It looked as though you were looking at a picture of a desert world. Completely devoid of all forms of life. No water was visible from space any longer. It was as dry as a piece of hard tack. And the atmosphere itself seemed to be densely hazed by some for of pollution of other. Of course there were so many none functioning satellites in the sky, it looked like as though the haze was some how held in by them. But make no mistake, this new hell of a world was indeed earth.

As we draw closer to earth, the image is no better than it was from space. With the amount of pollution in the air, it's hard to see at times. Although, it's impossible to miss the copious number of trash hills strewn about the planet. Every assortment of garbage known to man could be seen from every angle you looked. Scattered all around to area were remnants of the earths former occupants. Some of the most prominent ones being the power producing areas. Everything from solar power to wind energy. But the most common one, by far, was the nuclear plants.

The use of radiation energy in the future had become wide spread. Because of it's long life span, it didn't take a lot to produce the energy that was needed. However, the waste that was produced from these plants was far more dangerous than any other kind of trash on the planet. There were so many toxic waste dumps it was nearly unbelievable.

Out in the distance, there appears to be somethings that resemble skyscrapers. But as you get closer to them, it's soon reveled that they are merely massive piles of trash. The once great towers of this city are now dwarfed by the exceedingly large garbage mounds. This once great place, this city that once held people who spent their days constantly on the move... was formerly known as New York City. Although, it has now been given the name "Cleaning Sector V-101".

Even one of the mightiest cities of the world had fallen victim to the horrible atrocities of all the filth and garbage. Long ago, this city was a beacon for those seeking refuge. But now, it's as cold and lifeless as the rest of planet.

…Or maybe it's not so lifeless.

Below, with in the trash covered streets, there was a bit of commotion. Echoing through the walls of the trash mountains and buildings, you could here the sound of music. Off in the distance, something is seen moving through the streets. As the music gets louder, the thing that was moving can be heard with it. But who, in all of this desolate world, could possibly be living in this hell? Well... one man does.

A shovel dug into the ground, picking up a generous amount trash with it. The trash was then dumped into the an old beat compactor. A hand encased in an old work glove pushed a button on the machine, and it sprung to life. The old hydraulics of the machine came to life, making a god awful noise as it strained to compact the heap of garbage. After a couple of seconds, the machines noises ceased, and then spit out a cube of compacted trash that must have weighed at least 25 pounds.

The man than reached down to the cube of garbage, like he was about to pick it up. From the looks of his arms, you could tell that he had been doing it for quite some time. Seen on his left arm, there is a large device mounted to his wrist. It appears to have a screen taking up most of the front of it, as well as several knobs, switches, and a couple of buttons. Above screen, in letters printed in scratched yellow paint, were the words "Pip-Boy".

After he picked the cube of trash up, he proceeded to carry it up a rather large tower of other garbage cubes. It takes several minutes for him to get to the top, but he doesn't slow down for anything. As he finally reaches the top, he sets the trash cube next to another one, then gives it a gentle nudge to ensure that it is properly in place. He takes a step back, just to wipe the sweat from his brow. Finally we are able to get a good look at him.

He wears a sort of jumpsuit, colored with both blue and yellow. The blue is the main color, but the yellow stripes are merely there as a sort of caution indicator. It was required for all uniforms to have these in case of night work. Although, in this case, all the dirt on it rendered the yellow useless. He had the long sleeves of his jumpsuit rolled up to his elbows, just to make it more bearable from the heat. On the back of his uniform, there are the big yellow numbers "101", obviously indicating what sector he is set to work in. On the front of his jumpsuit just above the left breast pocket, there are the faded words "Vault-Tech". On his right breast, the name "Wally" can just barely be made out. Down to his feet, he was wearing a tattered pair of rawhide work boots. They as well are covered with every manner of filth imaginable.

He was about 26 years of age, maybe 27. He hadn't kept track of his age in such a long time. As for his facial features, they're unrecognizable right now. The reason for that, is because almost his entire face was covered in some form of protection. Over his mouth, he was wearing some form of gas mask. The filters in the things were not in the greatest of shape, but he had no way to replace them. In any case, having a mask that only worked slightly was better than breathing the air by itself. On his eyes, he wore a pair of industrious strength UV protection goggles. The reason for this on, was because with atmosphere near burnt up, it offered little protection against the sun. the only thing show at the time, was his shaggy dark brown hair. That also having a thick layer of dust settled into it.

After taking a second to wipe the sweat from his forehead, he let out a hefty sigh. It was exhausting work getting these things up here. Just as he turned his head, something caught his eye in one of the trash cubes. He didn't waste time wondering what it was, he just went for it.

He gave the thing a good pull, but no luck. He gave the thing another good tug, but still no luck. He than pressed his foot against the wall of other cubes to try and gain some extra force, and that did it. He finally pried the thing out of the cube. He stumbled back a little, but not too close to the edge. He looked the thing over. It appeared to be some sort of disk shaped object (little did he know, it was a Frisbee).

"Hmm" he said to himself through his mask. After examining it for another few seconds, than looked up to the sun in the sky. It was starting to go down. He than looked down at his wrist device, and noticed that the time was 1710 (5:10PM). He would have to start home soon.

He went over to he side of the tower, and found what he was looking for. It was his backpack that he had left up there before. He opened up the top, and then placed his new found treasure into his bag with the other item he had collected that day. He then heaved the thing on to his back, than went ot his wrist to silence the music that head still been playing.

After that, he went to his face and slowly pealed away the mask covering his mouth. He cough after breathing in the air, trying to get used to it once again. He made a very gross snorting sound, and then proceeded to spit over the side of the tower, getting rid of the phlegm in his throat. After, he brought his fingers to his mouth, and made a very loud whistle. No less than a second later, a dog came along up to him on the tower. He was a shaggy mutt, to say the least.

Once the dog saw him, he ran to his side. The man gave the dog a quick smile and pat on the head. "Let's go home, Hal." he said to the dog. And with that, he and his companion were off.


End file.
